Karias Blerster vs 1st Elder
Rael is struggling to defeat the mutated 1st Elder. A voice asks Rael what he's waiting for, as a barrage of arrows hit 1st Elder. Rael is shocked to see Karias, who after apologising for being late, asks what he's doing and that it's unlike him. 1st Elder has lost his arms, and is badly injured from Karias' attack, however he gathers energy and launches another energy beam at Rael and Karias. Karias wonders aloud if it attacked in such a condition and fires an arrow. The attacks collide mid-air causing an explosion. Prologue Karias reminds the RK that if they fail to stop the creatures before them, countless human lives will be lost. Karias says that he'll take on 1st Elder and asks Rael to take on another mutant. Rael agrees. Regis tells Karias that they're unable to keep up with the recovery of the monsters and that as they recover, they become stronger. Karias replies that he can see that with his own eyes. Regis says this isn't a situation he can comment on so lightly. Karias responds, he is aware, but they can't turn their backs on this situation either, before adding they'll have to keep fighting until the end and plans to see how long they can continue to recover. At this he fires another arrow at 1st Elder. Battle Summary Karias thinks the situation is insane, since 1st Elder won't stop attacking, even if his torso is completely destroyed, and he continues to recover no matter how much damage he inflicts. Karias can't see an end in sight and wonders where 1st Elder manages to get the energy to continue recovering at such speed. 1st Elder attacks Karias with the red spines along his body. Karias avoids the attack and the follow up attack wondering if he has to destroy him completely to stop any chance of recovery, but it'll take him time to gather the energy required for such an attack. 1st Elder launches an energy beam at Karias, who avoids the attack and fires a succession of arrows at 1st Elder. The impact of Karias' arrows is minimal as the injuries heal immediately after impact. Karias launches a barrage of arrows only for 1st Elder to move through the impact and slash at him. Karias is injured and pushed back. He crashes to the ground and manages to land on his feet. Karias senses an attack from above. The mutated 1st Elder attacks Karias with his red spikes. Karias is gathering his energy, and aiming an arrow at 1st Elder. Karias is unable to avoid the spikes and is stabbed multiple times, through his arms, legs and torso. Karias, annoyed by the creature's constant regeneration and increase in power launches his most powerful attack. The arrow hurtles towards 1st Elder who gathers energy, ready to unleash a powerful energy beam, however, Karias' attack lands before 1st Elder can unleash a counterattack. Karias lands on the ground injured and worn out. He orders the Clan Leaders to launch their attacks. Seira, Regis and Rael attack 1st Elder with their Soul Weapons drawn. Aftermath The combined power of the Noble Clan Leaders is enough to defeat 1st Elder, once and for all. As the smoke clears the Clan Leaders are resting due to the fatigue of fighting the mutants for so long. Karias remarks that the creatures were a pain in the rear, to deal with. Image Gallery 535_13a_Karias Avoids An Attack From The Mutated 1st Elder.png|Karias avoids an attack from the mutated 1st Elder. 535_13b_Karias Fires An Arrow.png|Karias fires an arrow. 535_15a_The Mutated 1st Elder Is Angry.png|The mutated 1st Elder is angry. 535_15b_Karias Fires A Barrage Of Arrows.png|Karias fires a barrage of arrows. 535_18_The Mutated 1st Elder Slashes At Karias.png|The mutated 1st Elder slashes at Karias. 535_19_Karias' Crash Landing.png|Karias' crash landing. 535_20_Karias Senses Something From Above.png|Karias senses something from above.